Heat Wave
by pinkcat4569
Summary: There's a heat wave in the ARC and we're not talking just about the room temperature.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Heat Wave, re-written and re-rated

AUTHOR: Pinkcat4569

RATING: T, adult language, situations, and innuendos

SPOILERS: None

Description: There's a heat wave in the ARC and we're not talking about the room temperature.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Primeval, characters. I write for fun.

Updated Author's Note: This had problems when I first wrote it. I got confused about the mammoth from the Series, which is a Columbian Mammoth. My inspiration for this story came from imagining how hard it would be to keep a Wooly Mammoth cold. So, I've rewritten this story, adding a Wooly Mammoth to the menagerie. It is not the Columbian one.

Also, there was a super hot, M-rated chapter that has been edited so I can include the scene but in a sanitized version. The extra hot chapter has been removed from this site.

Chapter 1

It was the hottest day of the summer. Becker figured it was the hottest day in several summers. He was in a bad mood, grunting at the guards at the security point as a greeting. They grunted back.

Yeah, hot days made for hot moods. He hadn't even bothered to stop and pick up Jess' daily chocolate. It would melt in five seconds flat. Plus, he just didn't feel like it. For the first time since he met her, not even Jess could get through one of his moods.

He made his way to the control room, grunting hellos and receiving grunts in return. He slowly approached the ADD and braced for Jess' happy chatter. He stood behind her for a few seconds. Nothing, not a peep. Finally he grunted.

"What?" she replied, not turning around.

Becker's eyebrow went up. "Good...morning?"

"What's good about it?" she snapped coolly.

After a moment, she turned slowly in her chair. Her hair was a bit disheveled. It was pulled back in a ponytail, but it must have been hastily done, because hairs were sticking up and out. Her face was red and sweat dripped into her eyes.

"Well, I'm waiting. Tell me Captain, what on earth is good about this morning?"

Even with the messy hair, a heat-induced flush, an ugly frown, and narrowed, menacing eyes, to Becker, she looked beautiful.

"Well, how about your attitude: frosty is just the thing I need today."

She glared at him. The way her lip twitched upward, he could tell she was trying not to smile.

"Darn it!" she finally exclaimed. "Why do you always have to cheer me up? I was enjoying being a witch."

"You're too pretty to be a witch," he said. When he saw the surprise on her face, he realized he said it out loud.

"I'm too pretty?" she repeated, smiling widely. There was no hint of the witch now.

"I didn't say anything. You're hallucinating. It must be the heat. It's hot in here. Is it hot in here?"

Jess smirked and answered, "Yes, Captain it is, and not because you just tripped over your tongue. I'm afraid the air conditioning is not working. The repair people are so overworked that they don't know when they'll get to it. Possibly, not for days."

Becker's eyes bulged in alarm. "Hence, your frosty attitude. We all need to adopt frosty attitudes, because Lord, we're going to die."

"Yes, we are," agreed Jess.

As the day and the heat wore on, Jess did her best to keep her mind on the ADD. It wasn't easy. She was so hot. Her fingers kept sliding, literally, across the keyboard. Sweat rolled into her eyes. She was very uncomfortable.

Then there was Becker.

He, like the other men, had shed his t-shirt. Many had no shirts on at all. Becker at least had a tank top on. Frankly, Jess found it more sexy. She couldn't stop staring! The fabric clung to his abs, muscles, and every ridge and ripple. Then, there were his biceps. She wanted to run her fingers over them.

Jess' mind was overheating, thinking about him. 'Could his muscles get any bigger?' 'God, he's sexy!' 'I could just nuzzle my face into those arms, rubbing like a kitten against the warm skin.'

"Get a grip, Jess!" she yelled out loud. As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, she did it while staring at Becker.

"You OK?" he asked with that cheeky grin he used after she'd embarrassed herself.

"Fine, just suffering from heat stroke. I'm going to splash some water in my face," she said, getting up from the ADD.

"Aren't you going to leave someone in charge of the ADD while you're gone?" asked Becker.

"Oh, right!" She shook her head. "Like I said, heat stroke."

Becker watched her leave. Her long sexy legs moving so gracefully. He was thinking how he'd love to rub his hands up and down those legs, when he heard a growl. He looked over to see a tech drooling at Jess' retreating figure.

"Johnson! Get a grip!"

"Yes sir, sorry sir," said the tech. He went back to his desk, but then got sidetracked watching Jess' replacement, also female and pretty. His eyes followed her to the ADD. When she bent down to pick up something, he actually drooled.

"That's it Johnson," snapped Becker. "Hit the showers!"

Johnson looked confused. Was the captain literally ordering him to take a shower, at work, and in the middle of the day? "I, uh, sir?"

"Take a cold shower, now!"

Johnson got up awkwardly and left the control room to take a cold shower. Becker went about his duty, or tried to, but the usually crack ARC members were not performing at their normal efficiency.

"Kim, I need the reports on the damage in loading bay." Becker waited for the woman to hand him the reports. She didn't.

"Kim!" He looked up to see Leli Kim, a pretty Asian woman blatantly flirting with Wilson, a slightly older, balding tech.

"Hey!" screamed Becker, waking both techs from the spell. Kim looked terribly embarrassed, while Wilson looked annoyed.

"Minds on your jobs. Now!" ordered Becker.

Leli Kim went right back to work. It wasn't long, though, that Becker caught her shooting smiles at Wilson. He also caught Wilson's lecherous leers in Leli's direction.

Becker sighed. "Miss Kim," he said, firmly, "you and Mr. Wilson are out of line. Showers! Now! Cold ones! Separate ones!"

Leli blushed, and quickly complied, walking out of Ops. Wilson, however, didn't react. Becker walked behind him and swatted the back of his head.

"Now Mister!" he bellowed, shaking Wilson awake. Wilson leapt out of the chair and ran out of Ops.

A few minutes later, Lester entered Ops, obviously frustrated and hot. "Where is Parker?"

"Right here," said Jess, entering behind him.

"Good. I need your help. We have to get the air conditioning up and running. I need you to contact the repairmen again."

Jess sighed. "I'll try," she said. "Last time I had a hard time even getting through."

"Well, use that billion dollar equipment and your superior hacking skills," he said.

Jess smiled weakly. "We aren't the only ones in the city who are hot, you know."

Lester rolled his eyes. "Not only are we the first line of defense against rips in time and creatures charging through that time, Miss Parker, but we also house said creatures. Miss Maitland just brought a new gargantuan one here, and it is very sensitive to the heat."

"Oh, that's right!" cried Jess. "The Wooly Mammoth that came through a few days ago! I forgot. I haven't seen it yet. Is it magnificent?"

"Not when its shedding all over," said Becker with a laugh.

"Poor thing," said Lester, getting a look from both Jess and Becker. "I have a soft spot for mammoths, so sue me. I don't want that thing dying from the heat. Get on it, Miss Parker!"

Jess sighed. "Yes, sir." She turned to her keyboard. "How is the thing staying alive?"

"Connor rigged a bunch of portable air conditioners to spew out super cold air. I'm talking Siberia cold," said Becker.

"Really? Why don't we have one in here?" asked Jess.

Becker chuckled. "Lester doesn't have a soft spot for us," he said.

Jess laughed.

"Abby's also got ice around the mammoth," said Becker. "She's hit every ice factory, store, and freezer she can find. I think she's almost cleaned London out of the stuff."

"You're funny," said Jess.

"Abby's persistent."

"She is," said Jess.

A few minutes later, Jess briefed Lester on her lack of progress with the repairmen.

Lester began raving, "Damn stupid repairmen! What kind of bloke doesn't respond to bribes or threats or even pretty girls?"

Jess giggled. "He couldn't see me over the phone, Lester."

Lester looked around at the people in the control room. "Why are so many of you wet?"

All of the techs gave Becker a sheepish stare.

Becker chuckled. "I'm just trying to help them survive the heat wave, both kinds."

"Both kinds?" asked Jess.

Becker looked at her, not answering immediately. She was so beautiful. Her skin looked so soft and touchable.

He simply stared.

"Becker?" asked Jess. "Becker!"

He woke up, quickly shaking his head, and blushing. "Sorry. What were we talking about?"

Jess chuckled. "You said there was another kind of heat wave?"

"Oh, right," said Becker, forcing himself not to look at her legs. "Well," he said, "There seems to also be a more.. passionate kind of heat going around."

Jess blushed. Lester looked appalled. "Parker, turn the sprinkler system on."

Becker hit his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Lester shrugged, saying, "I'm the boss. I do the big thinking."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lester's idea to turn on the sprinklers was stopped just in time by Connor. Somehow, Jess, Becker and Lester had forgotten that there was a lot of electrical equipment in the ARC, and water from the sprinklers would ruin millions of pounds of equipment.

Jess was gratified that she wasn't the only one the heat wave was making dumb.

She slumped in the ADD chair. She was so hot! The fabric of her top and the cushion of the chair conspired to make her back very sweaty.

So, she took the top off.

"Ok, Lester's sent most of the crew home," said Becker, facing away from her. "It's just too hot to work. He's gone to check on the mammoths. That leaves you and me running the control room." He turned and stared at her. "Where is your top?"

Jess looked up at him. She didn't even register how he was looking at her.

His eyes were stuck on her bra and he knew he was in trouble. His mouth began to water, and his heartbeat increased. Her skin was pink, and soft, and he could make out peaks underneath the pale peach bra.

"I'm sorry," said Jess. "Did you say something?"

"Huh?" said Becker. Lack of focus was catching. He shook his head. "Yeah, um, you're kind of not wearing anything...on your...top half." He looked away, finally.

"Yes, I am. I'm covered. Just pretend it's a bathing top."

"It's not a bathing top, Jess. It's...beautiful...I mean, put your blouse on, please."

Jess whined, "But I'm hot."

Becker chuckled. "That's an understatement, Jess. You're breathtaking, and I've never wanted you more in my entire life, but we can't, so please stop torturing me and put your clothes back on."

There was a long moment of silence so Becker turned back around to look at her. She was staring at him, her face even more flushed than before.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

"I...I didn't say anything." It slowly donned on him that he had said it all out loud. "Heat stroke," he said finally, turning quickly to leave.

"Cold shower?" she asked after him.

"Cold, cold, cold shower."

Jess couldn't get over what he had said. Yes, they were both affected by the extreme heat, but that couldn't be totally to blame. What he said had to come from somewhere.

She dared herself to hope. Could it be? Becker wanted her.

Damn him. She had little resistance to him on normal days, but today she had none. Would she be able to control herself when she saw him again? Maybe she should take a cold shower too.

A while later she felt his presence back in the room. In fact, he was right behind her.

"How are things Jess? Any anomalies?" he asked.

Jess didn't turn. Just the sound of his voice had her hot. "No, none, zero, nada," she said, as lightly and unaffected as she could.

He chuckled. "So that's a 'no,' then?"

She nodded. She wished he would move. She couldn't stand to have his body so close to hers.

She sighed with relief when he did move. That is, until he popped up in front of her. In fact, he sat on the edge of the ADD, between her and it.

"Sorry about earlier," he said. His hair was wet and he was much more composed. "I shouldn't have...it was the heat and I'm better now. Sorry." He smiled gently.

Jess stared, too hot and…excited to move. She could see his muscled chest through a new, light blue, light weight tank. She had to mentally restrain her fingers to keep from reaching out and touching him.

Then there were his legs: bare and naked thanks to a pair of shorts he had changed into. Her eyes couldn't help staring at the skin, the hair, and those tight muscles. Her eyes slowly followed his legs up to the hem of the shorts.

Then she stared at his crotch. She couldn't help it.

"Move away please," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Get away from me, please."

Becker looked concerned and confused.

Jess was about to touch his abs when she quickly pushed back in her chair and bolted from the ADD.

"Jess?"

"Cold shower!" she screamed as she ran.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Becker sat at the ADD alone. He took stock of the situation.

The ARC had no air conditioning. Lester and Jess' attempts to get the system repaired came up empty.

Every piece of ice on the aisle of Britain was inside the menagerie, packed around a wooly mammoth.

They had far less people on staff than usual, far less than they needed.

He had told the woman he...had feelings for that he wanted her, and she had just fled the room to get a cold shower. He deduced the reasons why were similar to the reasons that had led him to a cold shower himself.

Jess and Becker were facing some facts about each other today. Frankly, he wasn't ready to face them.

"Sorry," said a soft voice. "I had a slight meltdown, literally."

Becker turned in the ADD chair to see Jess walking toward him.

"I'm better now," she said. She wore a simple, short sundress in white with pastel spots all over it. Her wet hair was in a bun just above her neck.

Becker smiled. "Wow. You look lovely."

Jess smiled back. "I've never worn this before. I actually forgot I had it. I left it in my car by mistake after a marathon shopping trip. Luckily," she said with a giggle.

Becker chuckled. "Jess' shopping survival skills, huh?"

She giggled more and nodded.

"Are you cooler now?" he asked.

"Much, thank you."

She looked at him nervously, but he simply smiled.

"I know I'm in your seat, but I don't think I have the energy to move," he said.

She chuckled again. "I hope we don't get an anomaly then."

He smiled. "Yeah, me too."

They looked at each other shyly, not knowing what to say after the recent heated exchanges.

"Here, Jess," said Becker finally, getting up from the chair. He held it for her as she sat.

She watched him move away. The feelings were still there and still hot. Frankly, she felt warm again. It was just so damn hot in the place.

"Jess," came Abby's voice over the comms. "Have you seen Lester? He was going to get back to me about getting more ice for the mammoth, but I haven't heard from him. No one has. Is he there with you?"

"No, I haven't seen him. Becker?"

Becker came over to Jess. "No, I haven't either."

"That's odd. He said he was going to his office to make the calls," said Abby.

"He hasn't been here," said Becker.

"Maybe he stopped in the break room to get a drink, without either of us seeing him," said Jess.

Becker nodded, moving off to the side of Ops, where a small alcove was actually the break room. A few moments later, he screamed. "Jess, he's here! Lester's passed out in the break room!"

"Oh, God!" said Jess. "I'll get back to you Abby." She then switched the comm off and headed over to Becker to help.

About fifteen minutes later Jess walked beside Becker as he pushed a wheel chair filled with Lester to the menagerie. The medical bay had been as hot as everywhere else. They needed to cool Lester off so they decided the best place was with the ice for the mammoth.

As soon as they walked into the mammoth's enclosure, they sighed.

"Wow!" exclaimed Becker.

"I know, it's cold in here," said Jess, wrapping her arms around her.

Abby came up to them, smiling. "Maybe to a human, not so much for a gigantic Wooly Mammoth."

"How is he?" asked Becker.

"He's not in any danger, not yet," said Abby. "We can't keep this cold up, though. I'm running out of ice, and there isn't much more available. The small air conditioners help, but they're just too small. If this heat continues much longer, he won't last."

"Poor thing," said Jess.

The mammoth made a kind of weary trumpeting sound, then thrashed his trunk slightly.

"Is he ok?" asked Becker.

Abby smiled weakly. "Yeah. He's uncomfortable and grumpy. He's used to it being much colder."

The mammoth trumpeted again.

"Poor baby," said a tired and weak Lester. He slowly stood up and took a step from the wheelchair.

"What are you doing? Sit back down!" cried Jess.

"Lester, take it easy," cautioned Becker.

"I'm fine," said Lester. He reached up to adjust his tie, and discovered that it wasn't there. Then he looked down to see that not only was his suit jacket gone, he was clad in only his tee and a pair of shorts that were not his.

"Good grief! Who disrobed me? Is this what you lot play at when your leader is unconscious?"

Abby, Jess, and Becker all broke into laughter.

"Yes, yes, jolly good, very funny. Everyone's fired, except the mammoth."

"Calm down, Lester," said Becker. "You had heat stroke. We had to 'disrobe' you to bring down your temperature."

"Whose shorts are these?"

"They're mine," said Becker.

"No wonder I look like a bloody recruit."

Becker laughed and helped his boss over to the mammoth, where Lester swung his arms around the beast and spoke to him in baby gibberish.

"I think I have heatstroke, now," said Becker.

Jess and Abby laughed.

Jess sat down on a block of ice, and it was heaven.

"Mind if we hang out here for a bit, Abby?" asked Becker.

Abby laughed, watching Jess. "Be my guest. Don't sit there too long or you'll get an ice burn."

Jess waved her off, and Abby shook her head.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

This is the scene with adult situations that I've toned down. It was very hot. If you think its still too mature, please let me know. Thank you.

Chapter Four

After nearly an hour, Becker and Jess reluctantly returned to the control room.

"I wish we didn't have to leave," whined Jess.

"I know," said Becker frowning at the blistering heat in the control room. "We couldn't leave the ADD unmanned."

About ten minutes passed. Sweat was pouring down Becker's face, and he wasn't even moving. He looked over at Jess and wished he hadn't.

Her light sundress stuck to her body. It was clear she'd taken off the bra. He knew he shouldn't stare, but it was impossible for him to remove his eyes.

She was so sexy!

Jess knew he was staring, and was a little ashamed to admit that she liked it. She was hot, and becoming hotter, and in a different way. She could hear his breathing. She imagined that breath on her neck, moving down her body.

Then she heard a mumble, and looked over to Becker. Becker's face was very red, and he looked very hot. She saw him frown, lift up his arms, and pull off the tank.

Jess' eyes bugged out. She tried to focus on the ADD but couldn't. Against her better judgment, she took a peek.

His chest was shining with sweat, his muscles winking at her. He was so hot! She had to have him. No, she didn't. She was a professional.

"You okay?" said Becker.

She panicked, and then remembered that he couldn't tell what she had been thinking. "Fine. Well, no, I'm not fine, but I'm coping."

He chuckled weakly. "I hear you. I'm going to go get us some cold drinks."

"OK," she said. She sighed with relief as he left.

She took advantage of his absence and took off the sundress. She was so incredibly hot that she didn't even care that she was sitting in a public place in only her knickers.

Jess was hardly an exhibitionist. She didn't enjoy being nearly naked where someone could see. She just had never been so hot in her life.

Becker had downed his cold lemonade, and gone back for another. He knew Jess would be wondering where he was. Frankly, he had to resist the urge to crawl inside the canteen's refrigerator. He drank another one, making the grand total three, and took out a fourth, along with one for Jess.

He was so hot! He moved quietly and slowly, trying not to generate any more heat. It was not a planned decision to enter the control room so quietly. If he had made just a hint of noise, she would have heard.

She didn't. Becker entered Ops to see Jess sprawled across her chair, almost completely nude. He spilled the drinks, but made no other noise. He just stared. He knew he shouldn't. He knew he should be a gentleman and turn around, but he couldn't help himself.

The sight before him was more than beautiful. It was natural, innocent, and forbidden. He had dreamed of seeing her in this state, and now there it was in front of him. He didn't want to move because he didn't want her to move. He didn't want to disturb this vision.

He couldn't stay still forever. Now it was becoming awkward, should he say something? She got so upset when she said something slightly embarrassing. She would die if she knew he was seeing her au naturel.

He decided to back up slowly and quietly and pretend he hadn't seen anything. He managed to get out of sight. Now he pretended he was just arriving.

"Hey! Jess! Have I got something cold and refreshing for you!" he said very loudly.

He peered in before he entered to make sure she was decent, not that the earlier sight had been indecent. He would never ever forget how beautiful she looked.

He saw her pulling the dress on. He smiled. It was safe to enter.

"Sorry it took so long, but I was trying to crawl inside the refrigerator."

She met him with a slightly bashful smile. "Couldn't fit?" she joked as she took the lemonade from him.

He took a sip of his, and she simply held the cold glass for a moment, then she took a long drink.

"That was good," she said. "Thank you."

He smiled and took another sip.

She rubbed the cold glass along her forehead, and commented, "Oh...I wish I could rub this all over my body."

Becker started choking.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you Ok?" she asked.

Becker coughed and spewed and gasped. Finally, he said. "Fine, it just went down the wrong way."

He continued to cough and gasp. Then he was quiet. He stared at her, in a dopy grinning kind of way.

"Are you sure you're OK?' she asked.

He just kept grinning. "I'm fine," he said dreamily.

She blushed. She didn't mind the way he was staring at her. He just had never looked at her in that way before.

She took the risk of looking him in the eyes. He didn't avoid her, but kept looking at her.

"You are truly beautiful," he said softly.

She blushed again, then she smiled. "I think you are the most handsome man I've ever seen," she said. She couldn't believe how bold she was being, or that neither one of them ran away this time.

In fact, Becker walked closer to her, and she stood up. They kept looking at each other, as the space between them kept decreasing in size. Finally they stood in front of each other, touching. She ran her fingers over his arm and biceps. He touched her cheek, and she leaned into it.

He took his other hand and touched her other cheek, pulling her head closer to him. She kept her eyes trained on him as his face came closer. Their lips teased one another until finally they met. It was a slow sweet kiss that gradually picked up pace, and became faster and deeper.

They were both so hungry, needy and hot...for each other.

"Jess," he said finally. "I really want to keep going."

She met his gaze and smiled. "Fine by me."

"Once we...we can't come back."

"I know," she said, blushing, "but I want you."

He smiled, and then he kissed her fiercely. He picked her up and laid her gently next to the ADD. Then he joined her. They wanted each other so badly. It was quick, lustful, and satisfying.

Thankfully no one came into the control room or they'd have some explaining to do. They lay on the floor for a while, too worn out and hot to move.

Neither one said anything, but the looks they gave were pretty loud. She could tell he had no regrets. He saw how much she really did love him. Finally, she leaned up and kissed him softly.

He pulled her up gently. She let him dress her, and she dressed him. Then they smiled at each other and moved in for one more smoking hot kiss.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, The Conclusion

"I love you," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pressure you or anything. I just wanted you to know, and…"

Becker put a finger to her lips. "I love you too," he said softly.

Jess had never smiled so wide. He leaned his head on hers, and they both chuckled.

"I guess we should make sure there aren't a dozen anomalies open or several thousand creatures running around," he said.

She nodded. "We've been a bit negligent."

He smiled. "Hey, we're lucky we're still alive."

She laughed. "We are." She sat in her seat, checking her screens. She sighed in relief. "No anomalies. No incursions."

"Good," said Becker. "I'll check the rest of the ARC, starting with the menagerie." He got on the comms.

Jess heard him chuckling. "What?" she asked.

"Abby. I can't understand anything she's saying because she's laughing too hard. I can make out the words, 'Lester,' 'phoning,' 'hilarious,' and 'Jess.' She's not making sense."

"Yes she is," said Jess. "She wants me to intercept a phone call Lester is making."

Becker looked incredulously at her. "How did you do that?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Ok, here it is. Now, hush and listen."

James Lester's voice came over the speaker. He was in mid-conversation with someone.

"I am trying to make you see the urgency. I realize the middle of a heat wave is a terrible time for an air conditioner to break down, and I am not suggesting that our need is more important than someone else's. I am simply sure that no one else is in our predicament."

"Yes, it is a medical emergency! I'd call a Wooly Mammoth running out of ice an emergency, wouldn't you? Yes, I said 'mammoth.' No, I am not insane. Yes as a matter-of-fact I am suffering from heat stroke and I have been to a doctor. Hmm? I am currently sitting on a block of melting ice with my friend the mammoth."

"Yes, my name is James Lester. Yes, I am with the government. Oh, that is very nice of you. Yes, that would be wonderful. What? Actually, yes there is someone else here with me. Yes, I was planning on seeing the doctor again very soon. Good, good thank you and the mammoth thanks you too. Good bye."

The phone disconnected and Jess and Becker burst out laughing. Finally, Becker composed himself to ask Abby for an explanation.

"Well, the short story is that the air conditioning men are on the way over. Apparently they are scared to death that the ARC's staff will all suffer heat dementia like the director. To avoid lawsuits or inquiries, they are bumping us up to the top of the priority list."

They all laughed. Becker said, "Lester always gets the job done, one way or the other."

"I don't think he'll will be leaving here for a while," said Abby, still over the comm, "he's too attached to Snowy."

"Snowy?"

"Yeah, that's what Lester named him. Oh, and Lester wants you guys to take a break. He's sending a couple replacements to take your places for while. You can come down here if you want."

"Thanks, Abby. We may take you up on that."

"Thank Lester, for us," said Jess.

"Sure. See you later," said Abby.

"Finally, some relief is on the way," said Jess. She looked at Becker, alone with her in the empty hub.

He smiled as she cuddled up next to him. He draped his arm around her.

"You know, Captain, you and I engaged in some inappropriate behavior for the workplace."

Becker's eyebrow went up.

"So," said Jess, "I think you should sentence us both to a shower."

"I suppose it would only be fair."

"I didn't mean the cold variety, though."

"Can I also infer, Jess, that you didn't mean alone, either?"

"Oh, I definitely didn't mean alone," she said.

He smirked and slowly kissed her. She sighed with contentment. When their replacements arrived he took her hand and led her off to the showers, marking the tail end of the heat wave at the ARC.

The End


End file.
